The Ending of Harry Potter as We Know Him
by FreedomsDiscretion
Summary: Years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry has been happily in love with Draco Malfoy. As an Auror they both know how dangerous his life can be, but when he disappears after a mission Draco is upset more so when Harry reappears changed for the worse.


**Hey so I am relatively new to writing on this site. I am currently looking for a beta dedicated to meeting a deadline because I have several chapters and am hesitant of posting any more than just the prologue until it's properly betaed. What can I say I am a bit of a perfectionist? That being said please enjoy this story. Don't like men on men action? Well, what are you doing here then? *quirks brow***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :C**

It was the dead of night. Outside flurries of flakes were falling unto the undisturbed snow-covered field and made the sky glow with a dark purplish hue. Smack in the middle of that field stood a tutor-styled house completely dark save for a faint light coming from the master bedroom one floor up, in the far left corner of the house. In that room, sat a lonely figure that stared at the fire with listless steel-colored eyes and unkempt platinum hair.

Sighing that figure, one Draco Malfoy, rubbed his eyes tiredly and whispered in a broken voice,

"Where are you Harry?"

The mantle clock began to chime its cheery tune and Draco found himself flinging it across the room whereupon contact with the mahogany wood panels, shattered in porcelain and glass bits. Choking back a broken sob, Draco turned his back on the pieces and ran his hand for the upteenth time through his hair. The young man of twenty-five could remember easily, the last time he had seen his lover of six years.

It was precisely two months ago and they were enjoying the after glow of an amazing bout of sex when Harry had received an urgent owl from the head of the Aurors that his expertise was needed. It was a solo under-cover mission that would only last two weeks at most just collecting enough information about a possible group of dark wizards wanting to overthrow the ministry. It was, as Harry cooed to Draco,

"Going to be easy, love. I'll be back before you can miss me properly."

The day after the two week mark, Draco found himself storming the Auror department and holding Quinton Greenbury by the scruff of his neck and demanding answers. At first, Greenbury wasn't forthcoming on the information, but Draco being the resourceful Slytheryn he was, went over his head and called in a favor the Minister owed him.

It was then that he found out Harry's daily correspondence stopped abruptly two days prior to the scheduled cessation of his mission. But the information they received from Harry was far from what they were expecting. The group was bigger than they assumed and has vast connections spanning five continents. He also said that there were experiments being done to witches and wizards though he wasn't sure what they were. The last letter was of Harry managing to convince the leader, Flynn Houser, to take him down to the dungeons where these heinous crimes were being committed.

Because of protocol, the Aurors had to wait twenty four bloody hours after he failed to return to storm the house that Harry had said was the headquarters. Upon arrival they had found four missing witches and wizards dead and in various forms of decay, and no other evidence that this particular residence was occupied. A closer inspection yielded no comforting results when all they found in the basement were Harry's broken glasses on top a small pool of dried blood that was later confirmed by the MMF (Ministry Magical forensics) team that it was Harry's blood.

The Daily Prophet caught wind of Harry's disappearance and sent the wizarding world into a frenzy with titles such as: "The Most Powerful Wizard of our Age, Missing!" "Harry Potter, M.I.A.-A New Dark Power Rising?" And the most vexing: "Harry Potter, Missing or Murdered In Cold Blood?"

The press, trying to get them to talk about their opinions on the matter, constantly swarmed Draco, Hermoine and Ron. Neither of the trio commented, and privy to Rita Skeeter's underhanded tactics, refused to speak about it until they were in a private room with wards and charms to keep out eavesdroppers.

At first both Hermoine and Ron were confident that Harry was resourceful enough to get out whatever bind he found himself in.

"Harry probably didn't want to leave the other victims alone." Hermoine pointed out over dinner she cooked at Draco and Harry's place, "Knowing him, he wont leave until he saves them and to do that would entail him getting closer to the leader of the group which means he probably wont risk sending an owl unless he's positive he's not being watched."

Draco left that day believing in what Hermoine said.

Now alone in their room Draco found himself spiraling out of control with feelings of guilt, loneliness, and utter helplessness. What could he, Draco Malfoy, head of his own magical defense: wizards and otherwise, lawfirm, do?

Harry was possibly being tortured or worse… "Aaargh!" Slamming his palms on the wall Draco gave in and cried. He couldn't live without Harry they were soul mates damnit! Without him, what would Draco live for? Harry was his everything…his world.

"I love you." He brokenly repeated to the dimly illuminated room. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Coughing up blood, Harry blearily looked about his new room. It was dark with only a few candles hovering above his prone form.<p>

"What's your name?"

The same routine eh? Harry gave a small, defiant smile, "Harry sodding Potter."

A small amused chuckle came from the shadow to his left. Setting Harry's neck hairs on edge. Why hadn't they continued their torture? Every time he made it known that their tricks were no more working on him than sneaking by a group of giants while insulting them, they never failed to crucio his toned arse. "And who is your red-headed best mate?"

Opening his mouth to reply, Harry paused while a sudden wave of panic engulfed him to his very core. He couldn't remember meeting any red-head, though he knew that he should. Who was this red-head? Damnit he knew this answer not even an hour ago! What was happening to him? What were they trying to accomplish with him? Struggling uselessly against the iron chains, he attempted to use some wandless magic but found it, like always, futile.

"Soon, Harry _sodding_ Potter." The voice seemed pleased, "You'll be ready." And just as easily as he became conscious, Harry was introduced to the world of shadows and the one face that brought him solace amidst this torrid sea of desperation and confusion,

"Draco".

* * *

><p><strong>So future chapters are longer, but I am hesitant on posting until I have someone thoroughly look through this. I am dedicated to making an enjoyable story to the reader even if it means a beta who tears my grammarspelling to pieces. :) Tell me what you think so far I love hearing opinions. **

**Until next time future readers have cake!**


End file.
